One More Second
by XxSillyGoose13xX
Summary: Ginny has an odd dream about Draco and wakes up to find that Ron has a... diary?
1. Loving Draco

Chapter One: 'I love you Draco...Oh wait. Did I say that out loud?'

"Hey," I said to Draco as I passed by him in the corridor.

"Erm. Hi," he answered back awkwardly.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

"Oh, just thinking of you Ginny, my love," responded Draco as we walked together along the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. Draco opened the door for me to step in. When we were both inside the Great Hall, the scene changed to a beach shore. Draco and I walked over to a rock that was near the water and sat on it. Draco put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me gently.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I like you a lot Ginny," he whispered sweetly into my ear.

"Oh. Okay. Well. Erm. I don't exactly feel the same way for you Draco." Draco looked away from me immediately.

"Don't worry Draco. That can be a good thing. I don't like you. But that's because I love you." I added, "And please don't be mad at me Draco because, well, I'm mad for you." Draco looked up.

"You really mean it Ginny?"

"Absolutely," I said, looking straight into his used to be cold, grayish-blue eyes.

**Then someone coughed. And I woke up.**

What a dream! I looked around. I was in my room at the Burrow still. My fifth year at Hogwarts still hadn't started yet. Four more weeks to go until term started which gave me time to practice for Quidditch.

The clock said it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. So I definitely slept in.

After a few more seconds I noticed that Ron was standing in the door way looking disgusted about something. "What is it Ron?" I asked sweetly. It was a very odd dream I had. I kept having dreams about Draco this summer though. I wasn't sure why but it was getting to be disturbing. I also pulled up my bed sheets because I was wearing my nightgown. I know Ron's my brother but still, he's a boy.

"Ginny! You were talking in your sleep."

"So?" I asked. Then I remembered more particularly what my dream was about. "Oh no. What did I say, Ron?"

"You were mumbling at first and then you said something more clearly. That was the part that mostly disturbed me."

"Ron, what did I say? I'm sure it meant something else. I mean dreams always do that-," Ginny was interrupted by Ron.

"Ginny! You said you loved Draco Malfoy!" Silence followed Ron's last sentence.

Fred and George rushed in to Ginny's room when they heard Ron holler. "What is it? What's wrong?" they asked. Fred and George were taking a few weeks off at their joke shop to relax but we knew there was something else. There was always something else. In fact, they hadn't played any tricks sense they got to the Burrow which was really weird. So Ron and I knew something was up.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I promise," I smiled sweetly at Ron, Fred, and George who were crowding the door. "Actually I was just asking Ron if Harry and Hermione were coming this summer." Ron glared an evil glare across the room towards me. Fred and George didn't notice at all though.

"Oh. Yes. We were wondering the same thing dear brother, who we taught all our knowledge to. And guided you into the steps you take this very mischievous day." Ron had a stunned look on his face.

"Huh? Erm. I am so confused. Hey! Wait a minute. Are you trying to get something out of me? What do you want?!?" Ron asked. Fred and George put on puppy dog faces. I giggled a little bit.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all dear brother. Why would we ask such of you? But we do want to know if young Harry and 'Princess Hermione' will be joining us this lovely summer break." Ron's face turned red. I wasn't sure what was going on. Or what they meant when they said 'Princess Hermione'.

"You read my journal! You traitor. You arrogant little snitch."

"Ron! You have a diary?" I asked bewildered interrupting his rude comments towards George. Ron turned ten times as red as before, now symbolizing a tomato.

"Well....it's more of a journal. Diaries are more for...girls. So I have a journal. It's more manly. You know?" Ron said, trembling at the mockery appearing on George and Fred's faces. They both burst out laughing. It was pretty funny. Ron ran out of the room saying something about getting a cup of coffee looking totally humiliated.

"So what was all that about?" I asked the twins.

"Well-" said George.

"-the other day we found a book lying on Ronald's bed-," continued Fred.

"-which turned out to be-"

"-which was our brother's-"

"-'diary'," they said in unison, holding their laughs in their throats. "Well, we decided it wouldn't hurt if we-"

"-just took a peek. You know?" I nodded. "Well, I have to insist personally, it was the funniest thing I've ever read. Wasn't it George?"

"Yes, indeed it was. In fact," George lowered his voice, "I copied it on one of those old muggle, um...what do you call em'? Nanscers?"

"Scanners?" I asked. George nodded.

"Yes those because I couldn't remember the charm to copy things. I never was good at the type of spells, unless it has to do with copying our merchandise but that is completely different from paper, I must say."

"But anyway-" Fred continued.

"-Here it is." George finished the sentence, holding out a piece of paper in front of me. I took it and read it. I knew I shouldn't have but it was so tempting. It read:

'_Monday, July 27th_

_Dear Journal (Is it okay if I don't call you 'diary'? It sounds too feminine for me. I mean, saying as I am a male.),_

_Today I sent a letter to my lovely, Princess Hermione. She's just so charming. I can't tell anyone, especially Hermione that I am in love with her. I just figured it out in our fourth year when I got entirely jealous of that Vicki git. I mean... who spells Viktor with a K? _

_In fact, before the Durmstrang students left, when Hermione wasn't looking, nor Harry, I threatened Krum that if he lay one hand on my girl that he would be toast. I tried to hex him but my wand backfired causing an awful growth to sprout upon me. I will not speak of where it was but I can tell you it hurt very-very much when ever I sat down for the next couple if days. _

_But anyway, I think Harry might have caught on that I like Hermione. He's very quick with that kind of girl- guy stuff...as long as it doesn't include Harry, himself. _

_For example, Cho Chang. I mean, he could have gotten back together with her easily. If he wasn't being such an old prune. He took her so seriously. She probably only cried cause' she was desperate for Harry. One of those 'frision' things, ya' know? Well, I mean she was a perfect angel sent from heaven. Why did he not welcome her to another date and fix things up. I mean, yah, she was one year older but personally I, Ron, thought she was a sensitive, hott, babe. _

_I cannot believe I just told anyone that, even if I did just write it on paper. Harry would think I was crazy if I told him that. Besides, she's Harry's girl, if anyone's. I doubt that Cho and he will ever get back together though. _

_Harry is probably gonna' ask Ginny out. If anyone for my sister, why not Harry? That would be so sweet, if Ginny gets married to Harry, then Harry and I would be brother-in-laws. That would be awesome. And then if I got married to my beautiful Hermione, then she would be Harry's sister-in-law. Then we would all be related. That would be awesome. _

_Oh, I got to go. Ginny's coming up the stairs. Mum probably wants us for dinner. Summer just started so we are having another one of those Weasly feasts. Well, bye, I guess, for now. _

_-Ron_'

I giggled and said, "Why does Ron think Harry's gonna' ask me out this year?" Fred and George sighed.

"Ginny, you're growing beautiful," I looked disgusted, "and I'm saying that in a brotherly way you freak." I nodded sitting up in my bed, knowing that my family was 'straight'. I giggled. "But any man...NOT RELATED TO YOU, sicko, would probably ask you out." I knew it was just brotherly love for his sister but it was sweet that he said that. I smiled at my two brothers. Then I asked questioningly,

"Why have you two been acting so differently? Are you trying to be good so Mummy will give you a treat?" I asked mockingly. When neither brother answered I stared in awe. I'd never seen Fred, nor George, actually be 'good' so that they could get something out of their mother.

"Oh my god. This must be good. So what ya' gonna ask her?" I clicked my tongue impatiently. "Ya' wanna' get married to someone or something?" Again, no response, just like before. "What? You two aren't gonna' get married to each other are you?" They both shook their heads furiously. It seemed as though neither of them could talk about the subject until, finally, Fred blurted out,

"George asked Angelina to marry him when she visited the joke shop the other day in Hogsmeade." I stared open-mouthed, in awe at the two 'partners-in-crime'.

"Good lord!" I said. In fact, that's all I could say at the moment sense my mother appeared in the door way and said,

"Time for brunch you three. Ginny, get dressed quickly, you've got some mail."

"Okay," I said hurriedly as I shunted Fred and George out of my messy room, also shutting the door behind them. I still had all of my packings and stuff out from school even though it'd been a while since term ended. "Scurgify!" I shouted. This small spell couldn't get me in trouble by the ministry. I mean, seriously, Harry uses 'Lumos' every night to do his homework in the summer at the Dursley's. And Hermione stills yells at me. I knew my brother liked her but I had never actually heard him say it or well, in this case anyway, write it down.

I pulled on a T-shirt with my favorite muggle band printed on it, 'Coldplay', and pulled on some jeans.

I had picked up an old radio from a thrift shop on the way home from the grocery store one day and have picked up on all the latest muggle bands, especially the American ones. For example, 'Good Charlotte', 'Yellowcard', 'Switchfoot', 'Blink 182', 'Sugarcult', and a few others are some that I enjoy. I just love rock. It goes so deep into your heart, except when its heavy metal rock, then it just goes deep into your ears and gives you a migraine.

Anyway, then after I finished combing my untidy, nap-head, hair, which I might add, was turning a definite golden brown color, I started to walk down stairs to the kitchen.

Mum let me highlight my hair this summer too so now it was golden brown with dirty-blondish streaks. I know it sounds preppy but it looks so cool!

I sat down at the table and Mum served out eggs and bacon to everyone sitting at the table, which was the whole family, including Percy who finally made up with Mum and Dad as soon as the Ministry saw that Voldemort was back.

He probably just came home and made up with them so when the ministry asked, he could just say he knew Voldemort was back the whole time and the ministry were the ones making the mistakes. He also quit his job at the ministry and decided to join the Order of the Phoenix. This was so un-Percy-like in a dramatic way. And I'm talking about quitting at the ministry.

I mean sure, he would join the Order now that he knew the Voldemort was back, he would do anything to get attention. For example, if we ever killed Voldemort, Percy would definitely make sure his picture and name were on the front cover of every wizard magazine known to wizard-kind. He was that type.

But to quit his job at the ministry was absurd. The snobbish git has his brains out of order. But we still loved him and were all glad he returned. Sure, he was still a nasty bugger of a git, but he was a Weasley, and was my brother. So I will be proud of him no matter what. Well, unless he joins Voldemort or something. Then I would have to kill him, my own flesh and blood, but I highly doubt anything of the sort would happen.

Weasley's just weren't like that no matter how, in Percy's case, snobbish they were.

"Oh! Morning Gin. How'd you sleep?" asked my father looking up from the Daily Prophet, who finally stopped editing articles about Harry and Dumbledore in the paper.

"Fine, fine," I said remembering my dream. It still spooked me out that I would have dreams of a Malfoy.

I started on my eggs. "Oh, Mum. You said I got a letter or something."

"Yes dear. It's by the clock." I got up and walked toward the old grandfather clock. Everyone's clock hand was on home, exactly as it seemed but our house still felt empty because Harry and Hermione weren't here yet. I still wasn't sure Ron asked them to come over yet. He never answered that question in my room. Oh well. I'm sure they'll turn up sometime, they always do. But Bill and Charlie were here too. They were staying for a few weeks just to relax like Fred and George except they were acting normal. I loved when they came home. It made our house so happy because everyone one in the family was home like it used to be before Ron and I started at Hogwarts.

I bent over next to the grandfather clock and picked up the letter addressed to me, Ginny, off the small coffee table.

I looked at the front of the envelope. Normally, people who sent me letters and stuff, which happened, lets say, not very often, would just roll up the piece of parchment and tie it up, but it would not usually come so fancy like this in an envelope.

"Who's it from Gin?" asked Ron.

"I'unno," I mumbled back to him.

It was odd though. My name was scrolled on front of the envelope in green swirly letters that seemed to sparkle and shimmer when you turned the envelope in the sunlight.

I finally turned the envelope around to look at the back. There was a crest melted into a wax sticker keeping the envelope closed. I pulled the sticker off ever so gently and removed the small folded piece of parchment that lay just inside.

I opened the folded piece of parchment and quickly glanced at the bottom to see who it was from. No name. "I'unno who it's from. It doesn't say."

"Quick, burn it Ginny. It could possibly be dangerous!"

"Seriously Ron. Let your sister breathe for crying out loud!" scolded Mrs. Weasly.

"Yah. Oh no Ginny! It might kill you. Quick, bring it over here before it beets the crap out of you!" Fred said sarcastically. Percy gave him a dirty look. "What? I was just kidding!" he said in defense.

I decided just to pocket the letter before I read it so that I could eat now and then read it later in my room. So I sat back down at the table and gobbled down my eggs and bacon. I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink. "Thanks Mum," I said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be in my room. Oh, and are Harry and Hermione coming?"

"You're welcome. Oh, I'm not sure honey. Ron? Did you write them yet? Or did you decide to call them on the fellytone?" She looked disgusted when she said 'fellytone', only muggles were supposed to use those.

"Yes mum, I sent them a letter and it's called a 'telephone' buts it pronounced 'telly-fone' by the way. Hermione said she could come but Harry still hasn't responded. I'm not sure if Dumbledore will let him come," responded Ron.

"Oh. Okay dear. But I don't see why not. Harry's just as safe here as he is with the Dursley's. I mean, there is probably more of the Order here than there is in Little Winging who would be keeping an eye on him."

"Oh and," added Mr. Weasly, "Dumbledore suspects Voldemort will be in hiding anyway because the ministry now knows that he is out and about. I don't believe there's been any muggle killings yet, nor wizard killings."

"Well that's good dear," said Mrs. Weasly. I got up and started to walk to my room.

"Actually, Mum, I think I'll go outside. It's really nice this morning."

"Okay dear," my Mum answered.

I turned around and walked out through the back door. I then went into the garden and sat on the wooden swing that was mostly out there for decoration. No one ever actually used it. I pulled the letter out of my pocket and began to read:

'Dear Ginny,

I am sorry we never got to see each other but I have found someone else. Let us part ways and follow a new path. I'm sorry about ending this so quickly but it would not be right to see someone else if I am supposed to be in love with you. My dearest apologies. See you at school in four weeks, Dean.'

I hadn't noticed his name at the bottom before, but his handwriting was very small and cramped. I knew this relationship wouldn't last a long time. Oh well, I didn't like him that much anyway, or at least not in that type of way. More of just a close friend. I mean sure he was funny ad kind of cute but I knew some better men then him not mentioning any names, cough Harry cough.

Oh well, now I'm free for the summer to see other people. Woohoo. Single, and I like it.

I think I might take a nap. I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. So I went back inside and headed to my room.


	2. The Fun of Buying a House

Chapter 2: The Fun of Buying a House...Don't Take That Literally

"Draco, Draco! What are you doing?!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy as I broke my Father's wand collection.

"Well, Dad's in Azkaban and is most likely going to escape, but actually...I think I'm doing the right thing."

"Right thing? Right thing, Draco? You're smashing 1.5 million galleons!"

"Mum, I'm changing! It's my sixth year! I don't want to be like you and Father. And, I don't want to be known as a snobby damn piece of filth," I stated. Narcissa looked abused and ready to scream. I finished my job and ran up to my room.

It was true though. I really wanted to change from being a snobby brat. It mostly had to do with 'the-boy-who-lived' and his 'worshippers' who landed my father in Azkaban. Harry was always known as the hero and the nice one at school. As for me, I was known as 'a Malfoy' and a big prat who got everything he wanted. I wanted to have real friends, not snobby ones.

So I started a plan. I would start the year being, at least, a little kinder to everyone, and hopefully by the end of the year, I would have a new personality, one that people liked.

I would also start by getting out of the Malfoy Manor. I didn't actually need it to live. I have enough money for my own place and was seventeen so I could live on my own.

So I started packing. I got all the stuff out of my dresser and separate bureau. I made a mental list of the stuff I was putting in my suitcase that I had laid on my bed. (Just incase my stuff was stolen. You never know.)

When I finished packing most of my belongings, I zipped up the suitcase, and went to my own private vault. I turned the lock with the correct combination (which neither my father nor mother knew so they couldn't barrow money, right twice to 9, turn left past 9 to 22, then turn right to 87, it was pretty easy to remember) and heard it click as it opened. Then I reached around my neck to pull off my pure silver chain. Once it was off I took the key that was on the chain and put it in the keyhole in the second door which was for the vault. I heard it click then open revealing thousands of galleons. I took out a silk bag from under my bed. The bag had a spell on it to keep anyone but the owner from opening it. I then filled the bag with all of my wizard money.

Then I placed the bag next to my suitcase on the floor because I had one more thing to do. A task so dangerous that even my mother and father feared it. I, Draco Malfoy, feared it the most but had to do it anyway. I, Draco Malfoy—had to clean out my hamster cage—nah! Just kidding! Even though I do have a ferret named Tom who everyone though was an overlarge demented hamster but it was really just a ferret. No one else that I knew had a ferret so I thought he'd be unique and bought one in Diagon Alley and named it Tom after Tom Riddle who I loathed just as much as his father (run-on sentence...heheh).

Actually the last thing I had to do was get my broom but that was not a hard task. It was merely just sitting on top of my dresser. I reached up and got it.

Then I picked up all my money and my suitcase and walked out my bedroom door. I walked down two sets of stairs, said good bye to my Mum, and walked right out the front door. I set up a portkey, my father taught me how to do this, and waited ten minutes before I touched it. I started spinning around. I felt as though I was being pulled by my navel. When I finally landed, I stood up and walked towards the real estate trailer that was selling new (wizarding) homes.

I walked up the steps to the door, and then knocked twice. A short heavy man came to the door holding a clipboard.

"Come in!" he said in a high voice that sounded nothing like the deep voice that would have fit his body perfectly. I walked in to the trailer and sat down in the chair the short man directed me to sit in. The short man sat down across from me. The inside of the trailer was humongous compared to what it looked on the outside. It was probably charmed so that it could hold a lot of people. This business must have started going bankrupt though because only ten people were in the trailer besides me. A few other buyers were talking to salesmen.

The short man said in his high-pitched voice, "Hello sir. I am Mr. Ivontotinckle." He pointed at his name tag. I snickered because it sounded like 'I-von-to-tinckle' or 'I -want-to-tinkle'. "Please don't laugh at my name sir." I ceased immediately. "How would you like it if your mother married a man named 'Peeinacup Ivontotinckle.'?" I tried hard not to laugh. My mother had married a man who was evil and followed Voldemort. What was worse? I thought of saying that but stopped because he started asking me questions about housing.

"Have you ever bought a house before sir?" He asked, taking notes on his clipboard. I shook my head no. "Have you ever lived in a house before sir?" Well, that was a stupid question.

"Duh," was all I could say. The man checked something off on the clipboard.

"Would you rather buy a manor, apartment, rancher, Victorian, trailer, three story house, split level, boathouse, townhouse, or just buy a piece of land to build on, sir?"

"Erm," I hadn't really thought about this. I had just wanted to get out of that manor. "Well right now, the situation I am in, I just need a house for me and maybe a guest if I have any."

"I see sir. I would recommend a rancher. Do you know where in London you would like to be located?"

"Erm," I hadn't thought about this either. Boy, buying a house was fun...Not. "I don't mind where, just as long as it is far away from the Malfoy Manor."

"Ah, I see sir. You're a young Malfoy, are you not?"

"That's my business, not yours," I said. That really wasn't any of his business. I mean, I felt worse enough already that I was related to my father and now this guy was rubbing it in my face with his fat chubby bloody fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. You are quite correct. I can arrange a rancher that is a little whiles off. Not too far. But I can't find anything any farther. It's in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Erm. Isn't that a poor area?" I didn't know too many people who lived near there but it seemed as though not many rich people lived in that area.

"Well, not exactly sir. Those people just aren't rich. I think you would do fine in that area."

"I guess it'll do for now. Are there many wizards in that area?"

"Um," the man looked at his clip board, "yes sir."

"Okay. I guess I'll live there," I said in a bored voice. Oh, I loved buying a house! It's so fun! I could work on buying one all day. Not. It's bloody boring.

The man stood up from his chair and looked in a drawer that had just appeared next to him. He took out a key that looked like a dragon and handed it to me. "This is your house key sir. I just need you to fill out these few forms for the real-estate files." He handed me a stack of papers. A few forms!? He gave me a pen and I started filling them out.

Age, it was asking. 'Age (must be above 21)' and then there was a blank. Man these people were nosy. Okay. Um. I'm not exactly twenty one let's say. So. How was I supposed to do this? I could pull twenty one though probably. I mean, I looked older than my age is what my father always told me. Ergh! I was thinking about my father again. Stupid mind! Why do I have to think about my stupid father? I hit myself on the head.

"Are you okay sir? Do you need any help?" Mr. Ivontotinckle asked. Oops. I forgot he was still there. I probably looked stupid filling out this form right now.

"No, I'm fine sir." Appearance was always a big thing in life. It was a Malfoy motto for a long time. I stopped living by it when my father was put in Azkaban though. I mean, not everyone cares about how you dress or act. In fact I believe most people don't appreciate little stuck ups like me. That's a definite come to think of it. I kept filling out the forms.

'Age (must be above 21): 22' These people are so gullible it's not even funny.

'Name: None of your Business' I scratched that out.

'Name: None of your Business Draco T. Malfoy' I filled out the rest of the junk and handed it to Mr. Ivontotinckle.

"Thank you, sir. Would you like to apparate," That won't be a problem; I have an early birthday so I just turned seventeen. I passed my apparation test too. I was sent my Hogwarts letter a year late when I turned twelve because my father held me back. Stupid Malfoy tradition. I'm a year older than all the other people in our year. "Or would you like to use floo powder?"

"Apparating is fine with me."

"Okay, sir. We're going to 646 Greenwick Place, Ottery St. Catchpole, United Kingdom."

_Snap. _

Both Mr. Ivontotinkle and I apparated into a small house. "Well, this is it," said Mr.Ivontotinkle. "Would you like a tour or can you find your way around? And, are you sure you don't want to check it out _before_ you buy it?" I thought for a moment.

"I think I'll be find just looking around myself and yes, I'm sure I'll buy it. It looks nice from what I can tell from right here."

"Okay, sir. Have a nice day. Your house fee and other accounting papers will arrive shortly by owl. Same as your luggage. Hope to see you soon!" And then as fast as we had gotten here he had apparated back to the real estate office with a small _snap_.

I looked around. It was small. Definitely smaller then the Malfoy Manor but that was good. I looked around for the front door. It was right behind me. I turned the knob, which was shaped like a dragon, just like the key, and stepped outside.

There was a small yard, probably as big as the Malfoy living room which was pretty large, and a small pond. Next to the pond was a small wooden swing. It was painted forest green and shining silver. Who ever owned this house previously was probably once a Slytherin. I turned around and looked at the front of the house. It was brick and looked somewhat like the Malfoy Manor except it wasn't as big.

I felt proud of myself for buying a nice house all by myself. No help from parents and I was only seventeen. A joy swelled up inside me. _No more parents. No more parents_! I started singing to myself. Maybe I could have some of my friends over later to celebrate buying a new house with me.

That actually went really quick since I didn't have to worry about pricing. This small one-floored house was perfect for me. Not too much room, but not too little and only one week's allowance. Yes, I still got allowance. But it was more like a salary for staying alive for my mother. I got a lot too. That's why I had to keep it vaulted up. Most of my money was in my Gringotts' vault.

I heard a _hoot_ behind me and I turned around to find an owl carrying an envelope, my small suitcase and my money bag that I left at the real estate place. I was surprised the owl could carry my luggage. I shoved a lot in my suitcase. But I guess it wasn't that much since I thought I'd leave most of my stuff at home and buy new stuff for my new house.

The owl dropped my luggage (and money bag) on the ground (probably in relief) and stuck it leg out for me to grab the envelope. I put a knut in it's little carrying case and it flew off. I looked at the front of the envelope. It was my real estate papers. I opened the envelope only to confirm that I was correct. It was just a receipt...well in real estate speaking, and a list of the stuff that was included with the house (plus insurance information). Also a packet about buying a new house and how to fit in with neighbors. Like I'd be needing that! Wait...actually I might. It could help me learn how to be kinder and I could start with the people who lived around my new house.

Ergh! Why couldn't people just like you for being _mean_ not nice. I'd be everybody's best friend!

Okay. I should take a look around the rest of the house before I start getting comfortable. And _then_ I'll see who lives in this area and how I'm supposed to be...erm..._kind_ to them.

I turned around and walked back up to the house. There was a small porch with a light and a small rocking chair on it. That would be a nice place to read at night and work on my over-the-summerbreak homework for school. I stepped onto the porch and opened the door to the foyer. I didn't pay much attention when I was going outside but the foyer was pretty nice. It had a chandelier and a grandfather clock that must have come with the house. I stepped into the kitchen which led off from the foyer. There was a nice size island bar, a sink, a refrigerator, a pantry (which would be nice for snogging...just playing), and a kitchen table. I guess the guy who lived here before died and left all his ! I opened the pantry. It was a nice walk in pantry and I could store a lot of stuff in there. Same with the refrigerator.

I wandered out of the kitchen and looked through the rest of the house. I found a lot of furniture which was all pretty nice. There was a king size bed, a couch, and some other usually expensive stuff. While I was standing one of the extra bedrooms, through the open window flew my owl, Croaker. He was midnight black and super fast at delivering my letters. A very expensive birthday present, he was. I can't believe mother actually got me what I wanted instead of galleons. That was one of the greatest birthday's ever.

Croaker came in and landed on my shoulder with a note tied to his leg. I opened it. It was very smudged

Draco,

Why have you left? Your father and I are so worried. He just sent an owl from Azkaban. He and the other prisoners will be attempting a break out very soon. Please come home. I don't want my baby to be hurt. I found your owl in your room and so I thought I would send him to you so you could reply back to my letter. Oh, Draco. Please come home. All My Love, Narcissa.

Like I would actually go back home. Yah. Right. They don't actually love me. No body really loves me. They're just scared of me and my father. I will never return home. At least for now. Every teenager needs to make a stand once in their teenage independent life. I really do think I'm doing the right thing.

Croaker cooed and flew off into the other room to probably make a home for himself. I threw the letter out the window through which Croaker had come in and walked out of the room. I think I had finished my personal tour.

I unpacked all my stuff and put it where it should go in my new room. Then I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write to my friends.

Dear Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and all you other dork heads,

I just bought a rancher to try to get away from the Malfoy Manor. Its smaller than what YOU might expect but its fine for one or two people to live in. I was wondering if any of you wanted to come and celebrate with me at my residence for buying a new house. The address is 646 Greenwick Place, Ottery St. Catchpole, United Kingdom. Owl me back if you can come tonight. I'll purchase some food and drinks for all you goons who can't stop eating (cough Crabbe and Goyle cough). See you if you can make it. -Draco T. Malfoy-

I copied this down on maybe...ten pieces of parchment and wrote all my Slytherin (going into sixth year) friends' names on the front once I had folded the parchment in half and called Croaker. He came in through the door and I tied all the letters to his leg. "These go to all my Slytherin friends. Okay?" Croaker cooed which meant yes. Then the owl flew off out the window.

It was only two in the afternoon. Maybe I'd take a nap until Croaker got back. Today was really tiring and if I was going to have a party, I would need to be wide awake tonight. So I went into my new room and fell asleep on the sheetless mattress.


End file.
